Dodrio
|border = |name='Dodrio' |jname=(ドードリオ Dodorio) |image=Dodrio.png |ndex=085 |evofrom=Doduo |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= DOH-dree-oh |hp=60 |atk=110 |def=70 |satk=60 |sdef=60 |spd=100 |total=460 |species=Triple Bird Pokémon |type= / |height=5'11" |weight=187.8 lbs. |ability=Run Away Early Bird Tangled Feet (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Dodrio (Japanese: ドードリオ Dodorio) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Dodrio has three heads that have a black V-shaped crest on top. The body is nearly all covered in brown down. It has large clawed feet. Its tail is made up of large red feathers. Even though no wings are seen it is still -type. Unlike it's pre-evolved form, the faces on Dodrio's faces look different, with each one representing an emotion: joy, sadness, and anger. Special Abilities Dodrio can have the ability Run Away or the ability Early Bird. Run Away lets Dodrio flee from any wild Pokémon. Early Bird allows Dodrio to wake up faster from the Sleep status. Each of its three heads represents an emotion. Dodrio's heads represent happiness, sadness, and anger. They are capable of running over 40 MPH. Evolution Dodrio is the evolved form of Doduo as of level 31. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Dodrio| redblue=Cerulean Cave| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Route 17| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=Routes 22, 26, 27 and 28, Mt. Silver exterior| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 22, 26, 27 and 28, Mt. Silver exterior| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Doduo| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Doduo| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Doduo| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 22, 26, 27 and 28, Mt. Silver exterior, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Evolve Doduo| bwrarity=None| }} Pokedex Entries | redblue=three brains to execute complex plans. While two heads sleep, one head is said to stay awake.| yellow=One of Doduo's 2 heads splits to form a unique species. It runs close to 40 MPH in prairies.| gold=It collects data and plans three times as wisely, but it may think too much and become immobilized.| silver=If one of the heads gets to eat, the others will be satisfied, too, and they will stop squabbling.| crystal=An enemy that takes its eyes off any of the three heads--even for a second--will get pecked severely.| ruby=Watch out if Dodrio's three heads are looking in three separate directions. It's a sure sign that it is on its guard. Don't go near this Pokémon if it's being wary - it may decide to peck you.| sapphire=Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that Dodrio has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest.| emerald=A peculiar Pokémon species with three heads. It vigorously races across grassy plains even in arid seasons with little rainfall.| firered=An odd species that is rarely found. The three heads respectively represent joy, sadness, and anger.| leafgreen=Uses its three brains to execute complex plans. While two heads sleep, one head is said to stay awake.| diamond=When Doduo evolves into this odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 mph.| pearl=When Doduo evolves into this odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 mph.| platinum=When Doduo evolves into this odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 mph.| heartgold=It collects data and plans three times as wisely, but it may think too much and fall into a state of immobility| soulsilver=If one of the heads gets to eat, the others will be satisfied, too, and they will stop squabbling.| black=When Doduo evolves into this odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 mph.| white=When Doduo evolves into this odd breed, one of its heads splits into two. It runs at nearly 40 mph.| }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Brown Pokémon